Miracle In December
by byun14
Summary: Sedikit kisah manis dari Luhan dan Baekhyun di bulan Desember./Onesoot/Happy Reading


OneShoot

Pair : LuBaek (GS)

Ini hanya cerita imajinasi aku dan mereka mempunyai kehidupan nyata mereka sendiri, aku hanya meminjam nama mereka sebagai tokoh

Happy Reading

Miracle In December

Senyum itu terkembang saat mendengarkan alunan melodi yang indah di pagi hari seperti ini. Dia segera beranjak dan menuruni tangga rumahnya dengan cepat. Kaki mungilnya berhenti tepat didepan sebuah piano hitam yang sedang dimainkan. Kaki itu melangkah menuju orang yang duduk menghadap piano dan memeluknya dari belakang. Orang yang dipeluk hanya tersenyum dan meneruskan permainannya. Saat alunan melodi itu berakhir gadis yang memeluk namja itu duduk di sebelahnya menghadap piano.

"kapan oppa pulang?" tanya gadis itu sambil menekan tuts piano itu dengan nada yang dia suka

"beberapa saat yang lalu saat kau masih terlelap dalam tidurmu" jawab sang namja memeluk pinggang gadis di sebelahnya dan mengecup keningnya sayang

"aku merindukan oppa" ungkap gadis itu mengalihkan tatapannya pada namja di sampingnya yang tengah tersenyum

"aku tahu hal itu" balas namja itu percaya diri membuat sang gadis cemberu tak suka

"lalu kenapa tak segera pulang" ketus sang gadis sambil bersendekap dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain

"kau tahu bukan kalau pekerjaan oppa memang banyak, lagipula oppa suda pulang lebih cepat dari jadwal" jelas sang namja yang terkekeh dengan tingkah gadisnya

"benarkah" tanya sang gadis sambil memicingkan matanya tak percaya

"tentu saja, oppa merindukanmu yang selalu datang dalam mimpi oppa sebagai penggangggu tidur malam oppa" balas sang namja sambil memutar bola matanya malas kalau sang gadis sudah menyebalkan seperti ini

"jadi oppa menganggap aku sebagai pengngganggu?" tanya sang gadis menatap tak percaya dengan mata yang berembun

"ya pengganggu yang sangat manis dan menggemaskan sehingga aku selalu ingin diganggu olehnya" balas sang namja tersenyum jahil membuat sang gadis langsung memeluknya

"dasar" ucap sang gadis sambil memukul lengannya

Alunan melodi indah itu kembali terdengar saat jemari lentik itu menari di atas tuts piano dengan lihai. Namja yang ada di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum dan memeluknya. Mereka adalah dua sejoli yang memutuskan hidup bersama sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Mereka memang belum menikah, tapi acara pernikahan itu segera terlaksana. Saat salju pertama turun di bumi saat itulah mereka akan mengucapkan janjinya. Itu adalah keinginan sang gadis mungil menggemaskan bernama Byun Baekhyun dulu dan seorang Xi Luhan tak akan bisa menolak keinginan sang kekasih.

Luhan mengeratkan pelukkannya dan mengecup pipi Baekhyun beberapa kali. Dia merindukan gadis manjanya ini setelah pergi untuk urusan perusahaan. Xi Luhan namja tampan yang merasa beruntung bisa memiliki Baekhyun sebagai pendampingnya. Dia ikut memainkan tuts piano tersebut membuat Baekhyun langsung menghentikan permaiannya dan cemberut.

"aku merindukanmu" ujar Luhan mengeratkan pelukkannya

"oppa hentikan" seru Baekhyun saat merasakan tangan nakal Luhan sudah mulai bergerilya kemana-mana dan hal itu membuat Luhan memangdang sendu Baekhyun yang malah menghela napas. Baekhyun tahu mereka memang menjalin hubungan sudah cukup lama, tapi Baekhyun tak mau harus kecolongan saat belum ada ikatan resmi diantara keduanya.

"bersabarlah, bukankah musim dingin akan segera datang" ujar Baekhyun sambil mengelus pipi Luhan dengan sayang lalu mengecup bibirnya karena Luhan yang memasang wajah cemberut

Luhan menahan tengkuk Baekhyun dan merapatkan tubuhnya. Dua minggu tak bertemu dengan Baekhyun membuatnya terlalu frustasi. Dan lagi dia tak bisa merasakan manis bibir yang sedang dikecapnya sekarang itu bagai kehilangan ekstaksi. Baekhyun berusaha sebisa mungkin mengimbangi ciuman Luhan yang terlalu menuntut kali ini. Luhan melepaskan pangutannya saat merasakan sebuah benda keras mengenai kepalanya.

"dasar ini masih pagi Luhan" seru seorang wanita paruh baya sambil berkacak pinggang di belakangnya

"mama" seru Luhan tak percaya melihat sang mama ada di rumahnya sepagi ini

"ya, kenapa kau menatap seperti itu" seru sang mama karena Luhan menatapnya seolah menatap hantu

"kapan mama datang?" tanya Luhan dengan tampang bodohnya membuat sang mama menggeram

"eum seminggu yang lalu dan kau tahu betapa terkejutnya mama saat yang membukankan pintu adalah gadis yang baru saja kau cium itu" jawab dan omel sang mama mengenai pertemuan pertamanya dengan Baekhyun

"kenapa kau tak bilang padaku Baek?" tanya Luhan menatap Baekhyun yang hanya tersenyum

"eum,,,"

"karena mama yang tak mengizinkannya" sela mama Luhan melihat Baekhyun yang bingung mencari alasan

"aish"

"tapi mama senang karena kau belum menyetubuhinya" ujar sang mama terlalu frontal

"MAMA" seru Luhan setelah mendengar perkataan sang mama yang terlalu frontal sementara itu Baekhyun hanya menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah

Luhan tahu dia memang beruntung bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Gadis yang selalu ceria dan menggemaskan ini bisa merubah banyak hal darinya. Dia tahu saat ada yang pergi itu artinya akan ada yang datang. Dia tak akan bersedih lagi akan kepergian Yixing dulu karena dia mendapatkan lebih dari yang dia minta. Dia tersenyum mengingat bagaimana dirinya mengira Baekhyun hanya seorang anak menengah pertama saat pertama kali bertemu dulu dan kini dia melihat Bekhyun dengan anggunnya berdiri di sebelahnya.

Keduanya mengucap janji tepat pada saat salju pertama turun. Meski tanpa ada saksi hidup di antara mereka sekarang Luhan dan Baekhyun tahu Tuhan sudah menjadi saksi abadi bagai ikrar janji mereka. Luhan menatap Baekhyun yang tersenyum dengan air mata yang basah di pipinya. Dia mengecup keningnya dan menyeka air mata itu. Luhan menyematkan cebuah cincin di jari manis Baekhyun lalu mengcup sekilas bibir tipisnya.

Luhan tahu Baekhyun adalah kejaiban di bulan desember untuknya. Tuhan mengirimkannya sebagai takdir yang indah. Dan dia berjanji akan selalu menjaga dan membahagiakannya.

Ini aku publish sebagai selingan untuk yang mintak prekuel dari cerita ChenBaek, soalnya masih bingung enaknya itu mereka dibuat gimana pertemuan awalnya. jadi ditunggu aja soalnya masih proses,,, :)

Terima kasih buat yang sudah mau membaca duaa cerita FF sebelumnya. Juga terima kasih banyak yang sudah mau meninggalkan jejak.

Kritik dan saran selalu diterima. Maaf kalau FFnya berantakan ini masih belajar.

Lovely peace Kang Hyehoon


End file.
